It's Just Good Business
by Ryuichi-Tohma
Summary: A story of a dead man, and what mark was left upon him by Jack Sparrow. BJ
1. Chapter 1: Reverberating Silence

**It's Just Good Business**

So I feel I must write this after I watched it, I got the idea from Katy, she professed her interest in a thing that was never talked about again to Amanda, and so here I will write a story about it. So here I go, I'll tell you what she wondered about after this.

I own nothing concerning Pirates of the Caribbean. **Spoiler!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Reverberating Silence**

"So why are you here?" asked the boy who sat across from me.

I thought about the question for a moment, and I arrived at only one word. "Love" I say. I see no reason to lie, I am dead after all. The word cracks over the calm water. We sit in silence for a while. I listen to sounds of ripples lap against the row boat's side. I look at brunette boy and think for a moment before I settled to just leave it in silence.

I look out over the vast ocean of nothingness, and decide the boy's company is better than the silence. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I say to him, knowing all too well the use of information.

"I am here because of you Lord Beckett, and my name to you was not important in life, why in death should it be anymore important." The tone in the boy's voice was almost neutral for how harsh the boy's words were.

"I see, I suppose I should say sorry for my transgressions towards you." I whisper. The noise still cracks the silence in an uncomfortable wave of violence. I stare at him and ask the thing that plagues me at the moment. "Is there anything that I can do to ease what I have done to you?"

"I was hanged because my father was and is a pirate" The boy states while looking out over the water, whose gaze rests on another row boat in the silent distance. Setting his sights on me again his voice rings out with out harming the vast void of sound "Tell me why love had me killed, tell me your story so I can understand my death."

I close my eyes and think. "I was once asked by a man with no repute, 'And what mark did he leave upon you?', that I suppose is the thing that caused this all. That mark which cannot be seen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Long before the Pearl was ever in Jack's command._

I take a sip of the brandy from the crystal glass, peering at the person I have been looking for over the snifter's rim.

"How did this man come under the watch of one of the seven?" Mercer says with a look of mirth as he hears a stumbling Jack Teague fall down. His unscarred face turns to look over his shoulder seeing the nineteen year old get punched by a portly sailor.

I almost get up to go to help the now passed out Jack, but I think it best to let him fend for himself. "He is the unorthodox son of Captain Teague, and I have a certain good feeling about him" I pause for moment and take another sip, trying to hide my true attractions. "I like captains with an odd nature; their different and unique ways of carrying out tasks are often effective"

"Is it wise to provide such a ship to someone so young?" Mercer says, looking to me for some insight.

"You forget that I am his age Mercer, you may be older than me, but whom is the protégé of whom?" I say with a curt tone. The older man leans back at that comment, and just takes a sip from a goblet in front of him containing a drink which smell makes my nose curl.

The middle aged man looks at me and places his boots on the table. "How did you get so far in your life at such a young age?"

I almost laugh at the question, because I really haven't attained it through any good means "This happens to be mostly my daddy's doing, his death, leaving me his fortune and his place in the East India Trading Company is the only reason why I am both successful and skilled with the sword" I remove my blade from its sheath and lay it down on the table. "Truthfully, I have great disdain for fighting, my father thought it more reputable than bureaucracy", after I said it I couldn't help but laugh at it. "He, the great bureaucrat and aristocrat, hypocritically placed me into something that I didn't want, and after his death I took his place without the hypocrisy, though not my call to change the world, currency has its perks"

When I looked over the man opposite me, his lack of poise and his common attitude left a bad taste in my mouth. Nothing really kept my interest in the conversation. So I decided to finally aide the person I had been neglecting for the few minutes of talking. "Go grab him and take him to my room." While I was saying it I was nodding towards the limp Jack.

Mercer got up, and began sauntering towards Jack. Finally getting to him, he hoisted him up over his shoulder and took off walking towards my bed room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I am dabbing a cool rag on the forehead of the unconscious man lying in my bed, staring at his figure. I couldn't help my self from brushing the swarthy hair from his face. I noticed that his unkempt appearance had a soft feel about it, though I couldn't place what caused this particular thought. A beard is just starting to grow in, though it doesn't begin to cover his boyish features. Placing the rag back in buck of water, I look out over the pirate city of the Ascension Island. 'How long before this place becomes over run by the English I don't know'

I pour two snifters of brandy and place one on the night stand. I walk over to the window and stare out over the waters. 'Who could not enjoy the darkness of the sea this morning, just before the dawn' was the first appreciation of the place I could fathom as I took in a deep breath of the salty air.

"Rummm…." I hear from behind me. Rustling of the sheets of the bed bring my attention to focus on him. 'Waking up finally, I thought I might have to go to sleep'. Taking a seat next to him, I watch him intently waiting for him to open his eyes.

One eyelid flutters open slightly, then both eyes bulge open. "Ummm, what ever I did last night, it was the rum, chatty little fellow that rum, I don't do the whole man thing often, so count this as a one time thing." In some way I was hurt by this but it didn't matter. I stood up and gave him the glass containing the brandy.

"We did not sleep together Mr. Teague" I said as I watched him gulp down the alcohol.

"Well, what hell am I doing here, nice as it may be. And…what was your name again?" Lifting his head slightly to look at me better., then it fell again to the pillow from the weight.

"Look Mr. Teague, I brought you here because I have a proposition for you." I said frankly "You're in need of work and I am in need of a captain" I paused for a moment, studying my new acquaintance "she is called the Wicked Wench, she'll be stopping here tomorrow, where her cargo will be inspected by me" As I looked at him, his eyes were already closed and he had fallen back asleep. 'This is most aggravating.'

I went to the door and called out for Mercer. A man groggily stepped out and asked "Yes sir?"

"Get a contract set up, this man is worthless right now, and have him sign it in the morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stop telling my story for a second; I looked at the boy sizing up if he understood it so far. "So do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes I have one," he said without pause "So who is this a Jack and what is important?" the boy asks, seeming truly fascinated by the story

"Well, he is none other than the great Jack Sparrow" I purse my lips "He is also the person that broke my heart"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I don't know what you think of the story so far but so far I am enjoying writing it. I'll try and get a chapter up as soon as possible. I also want to say that I'm having troubles with my life right now. Loneliness is getting me down but because of my friends, I am surviving this. Today Amanda graduated and that makes me so proud of her. Hopefully she'll write another great story, and tab and I will try and add as many stories and chapters as I can. I feel I have been neglecting you, so here goes nothing and another story and another chapter. You can look at my other work and read and review.

-Tohma


	2. Chapter 2: Quiet Cold

**It's Just Good Business**

So since there seemed to be an overwhelming interest to my story considering it has ha more hits in the first week than my other stories, I decided to try and work an entire week and try and finish the next chapter of this. I hope you guys like this story, since this story is one of a kind considering it is the ONLY Jack and Beckett story out there.

Pirates are not mine nor never will be mine so yes do not sue me.

* * *

**Quiet Cold**

We both sit there staring out in to the abyssal waters. Only a few boats were on the water and none in earshot. In someway I was enjoying the silence, but the company interested me as well. The liquid around us seamed still, but we were definitely moving but it was at such a languid pace that I could barely feel the movement.

After a few seconds, I looked back at him and asked, "Shall I continue?" I shifted my weight into a more comfortable position. I tugged on my tailored suit, realizing a person must go into the afterlife in the last thing they were wearing. I wonder if the cold feeling I am getting is just part of being dead, but decide not to think about it

His silence starts to annoy me, but I decide that I might as well let him go at his own pace. Finally looking back to me he says "Ok start up again if you wish."

I nod, thinking of where to begin next. Taking in a deep breath of the salty stale air, I begin the story again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was already at the docks preparing my small fleet of trade ships by the time Jack was swaggering down towards the docks. I wave over to one of my ships, which. I turn back towards the inn we were staying at to see them coming my way, Mercer dragging Jack by the arm, while the swarthy man held his hands to his face trying to block out the sun.

I turned back to my ships looking at the three ships still there. The Wicked Wench and my current flagship, the Assailant, are refitting while my other trade ship is getting ready to set sail itself. I waved over the captain of my trade ship and my first lieutenant of the Assailant.

The cool breeze on my face gave me an exhilarating rush just as the warm sun on my face made my skin tingle. There was nothing like the early morning the get commerce going right and smooth. I stare out over the azure water and take in the sights with a deep breath of enjoyment.

I turned back around to see Mercer shove the scruffy man. Angry with the other Mercer growled the next statement "Here he is sir, he forgot where he was and tried to leave before I even noticed." The grumbling man just continued to shield his eyes probably from a hangover.

"Good Morning Jack, I hope you had a good nights sleep." I say while running my finger along my brow. "Considering how much you drank last night I am sure you have a hang over"

"I'd be most obliged if you can put out that light… umm what was your name again?" Jack says with a sleepy yet slightly agitated tone. Taking a step forward he almost trips over himself, but regains himself in a somewhat graceful way just before he falls into me.

"So have you decided whether or not to captain the Wicked Wench?" I say waving over to the barge. Mercer discretely walking behind me, hands me a rolled up piece of paper. "She's completely yours to do as you like, except when I give an order" I look into his eyes, checking to see if the man was even paying attention. Even though he did not appear to be, he obviously was. "Here's your contract," I say as I hand him the contract. "You may look it over but I know how much you want your own ship, you've been looking for one for a while" I knew this to be true, I had been looking into him far before he had even heard of the East Indian Trading Company. My style is to make sure I knew everything about anyone I deal with.

He grabbed it without saying a word. "There some place I can sign this?" The maladroit man said waving the article in front of my face.

Motioning for him to follow, I lead him up to the deck of the Assailant. I move to a desk that has been set up for me to do my paper work. I pull out the chair and nod towards it, taking the hint; he slides into the chair, dips one of my quills in the ink pot, and signs. Right as he signed it, I swoop it up into my grasp. "That will do Mister Teague, the ship is now in your command, and the cargo is waiting to be delivered," I state while motioning to his new ship. "You can set sail whenever you like. I will be in touch"

As I walk past Mercer, I hand him the contract and continue down the ramp back to the end to rest a bit more before I set sail my self.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is that it?" The boy said.

I laugh "No, I just need some time to compose my thoughts and memories." I lean back and start thinking. The quiet helps my thoughts form into cohesive strain of consciousness and I begin to try to word the story in my head.

"Ok I am now ready to start," I say almost smiling at the next part that enters my mind. The blonde-haired boy opposite me listens intently as I begin.

* * *

Well there is the next Chapter. I hoped you liked it, because it may take me a bit to get the next chapter up. I will answer reviews in my next chapter even though I loved all your reviews so far. 

Tohma


End file.
